


Hard Revelations

by stormchasersteve



Series: Thundershield advent 2013 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Boners, M/M, Soul Bond, Steve draws, Thundershield - Freeform, Thundershield Advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormchasersteve/pseuds/stormchasersteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thundershield advent day 15 - Thor and Mjolnir are bonded emotionally, so when his hammer starts feeling like an excited teenager, Thor has to find out what's going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Revelations

A shiver ran down Thor’s spine. Somewhere, someone was touching Mjolnir.

He hadn’t told his teammates about his soul bond to the hammer - it was such a deeply personal thing that it felt inappropriate to share it with them, in sort of the same way no one would share the details of their masturbatory habits. No one but Tony, at least.

The soul bond itself was a very raw, primal thing. Mjolnir, of course, was not sentient, but the enchantments that ran through it were almost like emotions in their nature. And Thor, as its rightful wielder, could feel these as though they were a part of his own soul.

But now, the raw emotion bleeding into Thor’s mind was not the wary caution that usually accompanied a stranger approaching the weapon.  No - this was nothing like Thor had ever felt from Mjolnir before.  It was a curious, tentative, excited tingle, almost like nervous anticipation.  The only thing Thor could compare it to was that feeling he used to get in the pit of his stomach as a youth, when he locked eyes with a fair maiden who had taken his fancy.

This was not a normal emotion for a hammer, even an ancient magical hammer forged from the core of a dying star.  Thor dared not summon it to him now, not knowing what had caught its attention like this - and so he ran.

Down the stairs, through the corridors, Thor sprinted through the halls of Stark Tower, homing in on his soul weapon.  As he got closer, the feelings intensified - spreading through his body and mind, becoming his own.  He felt like an adolescent again, all gangling limbs and sweaty palms, his heart thumping as he reached the living area and -

\- and there sat the captain, in a simple white t-shirt and slacks, a gentle furrow to his handsome brow as he sketched Mjolnir, still lying on the coffee table where Thor had left it.

As Steve bit his lip and peered closer at the engravings along the hammer's handle, one curious finger extended to trace the ancient runes, Thor felt a primal shock run through him as he realised he was seeing the man as though for the very first time.  No longer just a teammate, a friend, a shield brother - this beautiful, noble human was his equal in every regard, and the perfect match for the crown prince of Asgard.  Because of course, Mjolnir had sensed the presence of one worthy to wield it, and who could be worthy of Mjolnir that was not worthy of Thor himself?

As Thor stared at the immaculate man, heart thumping hard in his throat, Steve glanced up from his work and noticed him with a start.

"Thor, buddy!  There you are!  I was just sketching Mjolnir -" the soldier's friendly beam began to falter as he realised the asgardian was just staring at him mutely, "- uh, sorry, I should have asked permission first.  That was really rude of me.  I hope I haven't offended you..."

Steve trailed off, shifting uncomfortably as Thor slowly stepped towards him, eyes wide.

"Thor?  Look, I'm really sorry, I just - " he paused as Thor knelt down before him, "- I, uh... is everything okay, buddy?"

Thor barely registered Steve's words, caught in the soldier's worried eyes.  They were the most astonishing blue-green, and how had he never noticed that before?  Every inch of his body was tingling as his blood pooled to the pit of his stomach, and he wanted to reach out, to touch that beautiful, smooth cheek, so close now but - wait, Steve was frowning now, and glancing down at Thor's trousers, and -

No -

Thor stumbled backwards, knocking into the coffee table in his hurry to grab Mjolnir and escape, to get away from Steve's wary eyes.

To hide his shame.

"Thor - wait!" Steve called, but Thor was already running back to his quarters, cheeks burning in shame as his groin still throbbed, treacherously.

By the time Thor had locked his door, dropped his hammer and sat, shaking, on the end of his bed, the source of his humiliation was mercifully subsiding.  But his guilt, his sheer mortification at behaving so in front of Steve, was still aching in his chest.

There was a knock at his door, and Thor winced as though burned.

"Thor...?  Hey buddy, are you in there?"

The asgardian held his breath, his head hanging low between his shoulders.  He was a coward, he knew, but he could not bear to face Steve.  Not now.  But Steve's kind voice continued.

"Thor - can we talk?  I think... I think maybe there's a lot we need to tell each other."


End file.
